Cherished Memories
by timeisrunningout
Summary: Everything that happens in Loki's life is not only coincidence.Everyone he knows and everything he does was written thousands of years ago.But who is Mayura in this story?Could she be the one destined to be Loki's wife,Sigyn? LokiMayura [Discontinued]
1. I

I was quietly staring out of the window of my bedroom. I liked doing that because, well, the night is so mysterious. And I like mysteries a lot, you know. They make me forget about my problems and concentrate on other people's. No, I'm not depressive or anything! No,no,no!! I just... take a few things too seriously.

It might not seem like it, but when I decide to do (or get) something I'll try my best to reach my goal. But I won't rest until I'm done. And that's my problem. Eeek! I feel so bad when that happens! My mind won't let me think of anything but that. It's awful, believe me.

I thought that was a very tiny problem and that, indeed, I only cared_ that_ much for things with no big importance. But... YOU BAKA!! Why did you have to make me think of you like that way! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

I hated Loki. I hated him soooooo much that I was completely in love with him! Wait... did that make any sense? Anyway, he was driving me crazy! All the time I was thinking of him and how cute he looked when he was all chibi and how handsome he looked when he wasn't chibi.

Because you know, I understand now who Loki is. Yamino-san and Loki-kun explained everything to me one day, when Loki suddenly grew up. I was very surprised to see him that old.

"Who are you?" I asked when I saw the older Loki for the first time.

So they explained to me that Loki was cursed so he would constantly change from his real form to his chibi form. Oooh! Now everything made sense for me. And I was always thinking Loki was a God trapped in a child's body. Haha! Silly Mayura.

And everything started going wrong from that day on. I couldn't stop remembering of Loki. And it wasn't just his appearance that attracted me. No! His personality _always_ made me happy. He was very serious, yet his sense of humor was always there. Waiting to make fun of something with a subtle sarcastic comment.

I was seriously in love with me, all of him. Even his fingers amused me. I mean, how could they be so cute? Mmmm... maybe I was just a _little_ too obsessed with him.

And the next day was no exception. I went to school and when I was going home after it I stopped by Loki's house to see if there were any new cases. But I couldn't act out of normal. So I arrived as always. 

I opened the door and shouted, as always. "LOKI-KUN!!!"

I ran to Loki's study and didn't even knock before going in.

"Konnichiwa!!" I said cheerfully.

As always, Loki was sitting in his arm chair by the window staring to something. Usually he would only stare at me or, if he was in a good mood, say 'hi'. But that day he smiled. Can you believe it? He actually smiled! Not his usual smile, no! He smiled like he was happy I was there. I slightly blushed.

"Konnichiwa, Mayura-chan." Loki said.

I threw my bag on the couch and then walked until I was in front of Loki's desk. I stared at him... he was still smiling. I thought for a second if I should ask but I was afraid of the answer.

"Loki, why are you smiling so much today?" I would ask. 

"Oh, it's nothing." I would say, and continue smiling.

"No, really. Something good happened?" I would insist. Loki would have this really perverted face.

"It's just that... there's a hole in your skirt and one on your shirt... close to your BOOBIES!!!" then he would jump over me and I'd start yelling.

I shook my head quickly. Loki-kun would never do such a thing!

"Something wrong, Mayura?" he asked suddenly.

"N-Nothing." I answered. Back to my regular me... "Any new 'mysuterys' Loki-kun?"

"Thankfully.. no." he sighed. "I have other things in mind for today."

In my mind the 'Pervert Loki' grinned and said something about a wild night with me. Perhaps that was what I really wanted? NO!!! I-HAD-TO-STOP-READING-YAOI!!! They polluted my mind very much. 

"Oh, so that explains why you've been smiling so much, Loki-kun." Maybe changing the meaning of the sentence would work and Loki wouldn't jump on me.

"So you've notice." Loki asked.

"Of course I did. You're not always like that." I picked up my bag quickly. "Papa wanted me home by 5 and it's almost 5:30, I have to go."

"Now, since when did you start to get home early? I thought you liked..." Loki cleared his throat and said in a high pitched voice. "Mysutery!!"

I laughed loud and opened the door. I shook my head and looked down to my feet. I turned quickly to Loki and smiled.

"You should always be in that mood. It suits you best! Makes you look cuter, you know?" I said, sticking out my tongue. "BYE BYE!"

I closed the door behind me and hurried home. Damn, how could Loki be so KAWAII?!?! 

* * *

Loki's POV

Seeing Mayura cheered my day up a little. Even though my worries were all caused by her. Mayura... I would have never thought it was her... never. I always liked her very much, actually. But I never thought she could be _the one_. 

It all happened a few days before, when a new book suddenly showed up in my bookshelf. I picked it up without really knowing what was waiting for me in there. Surprise, surprise! It was a sacred book, the characteristic that gave its name: Sacred Book. 

In that book all the story of the Gods were told, until a moment that the pages were just blank. We, Gods, supposed the story was going to be written later on.

Gods weren't suppose to touch that book. Especially me. And why was it in my bookshelf? If Odin wanted to keep it safe somewhere he wouldn't send it to me. My good old (add some emphasis to old, please) friend Odin would pick me as the last person to keep the book.

Gods aren't suppose to read the book, that's why I opened the old sacred book and read it. From the beginning until the very end. And it wasn't a big surprise when I matched people I knew to the characters in the book. Their names were almost always the same, afterall.

But there was this one person I could exactly match. Mayura-chan, she wasn't anywhere. And everyone that crossed my path was in that book, even the people that sold me my new boots were in there. Why wasn't Mayura?

I searched for a character similar to her, but I was unsuccessful. I re-read it for days until I noticed a character without 'actor', Sygin. Sygin was the one who would become my wife and stay by my side at all times, even when the Gods were supposed to tie me up to a rock and let a insect drip poison on me. She was the one who was going to hold a bowl to protect me from the poison. 

Could that be Mayura?

I thought it wasn't possible. So I decided to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious and wait.

But as I waited I started to notice Mayura. If she was the one I would love forever then... why didn't I notice her before how beautiful she was? I knew she had good looks, but not that much. She was simply stunning. 

As my feelings grew my insecurities grew proportionally. Even if she was my future wife, why would she marry me? She saw me as a kid, and even if I explained everything correctly she wouldn't believe me. And if Mayura did believe, how would that help? I was trapped in a child's body for what... a couple of thousands years? 

Sadly all I could was wait, wait, wait... and then I would wait a little bit more.

* * *

Mayura's POV

The days passed a little bit more and one sunny Sunday we decided to go eat some ice cream. I don't know if it was coincidence or something, but everyone refused. Only Loki and I went. That could be called a mini-date if Loki didn't look like a 9 year old and I a 16 year old. People would call me pedophile if we did anything more than walk and eat ice cream.

When we got to the 'Ice Cream World' Loki and I went to order. Loki wasn't as cheerful as that other day. He was very quiet.

"I want a strawberry one." I said, looking down at Loki-kun. "And you?"

"Chocolate." he said monotonely.

We sat on a table, eating slowly. Loki-kun wasn't saying anything and would hardly look at me. I tried to analyze his expression and all I could understand was that he was thinking of something. His eyes weren't moving, he wasn't staring at anything but he thinking a lot.

We left after finishing our ice creams. Loki walked a little bit ahead of me. I wished I knew what was going on inside his mind. And I was almost asking him. But when he crossed the street without looking and almost got hit by a car, thrown in the river and bitten by a big fish, I decided it was time to ask.

"Loki-kun, what's wrong?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong! You're very quiet!!" I said that in a little higher tone, and he finally looked at me.

"I said it's nothing." Loki insisted.

"Don't say it's nothing because I know it's something!!" I shouted and abruptly stopped walking.

"If I say it's nothing you have to believe me." he said coldly.

"Don't lie to me!!"

"Ok, I'm lying! But it's none of your business." I took a deep breath, holding the tears. But they were too strong and were already rolling down my face.

"Why are you being so cold!!!??" I shouted and a woman that was passing by stared for a moment and decided to keep walking, thinking that I looked dangerous.

"Mayura-chan..." his eyes widened and he just stared at me.

"Why are you so cold sometimes, Loki-kun? Can't you see I care for you? That's what..." I made a quick pause. "That's what _friends_ are for. To help out each other!" 

Friends. Yes, friends. Hmph... friends. Oh, God... why do I have to like him so much? If I didn't, I'd just kick his tiny butt and move on. But nooooo... I happen to like him too much!

Loki just sighed and looked down to his feet.

"I'm sorry. Making you cry wasn't my intention. But I don't want you to worry, that's why I can't tell about my problem." he explained.

"Please, Loki-kun... If I have to worry just to help you, I will. Really. I don't mind." I said, smiling. I tried to dry my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, but Loki handed me a handkerchief. I accepted, flushing a little. He's cute and has manners. Too good to be true!

"If I tell a part of it, would you be happy?" Loki asked.

"No."

"But are you ready for a lot of weird things?" he insisted, hesitant.

"Sure I am!"

We sat on a bench close to a park. Loki sat so close to me I couldn't help but blush. He took a deep breath.

"I'm a God trapped in child's body. You might say it's weird but-"

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!" I jumped up and continued jumping and speaking. "SO MY GUESS WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE A GOD TRAPPED IN A CHILD'S BODY!!!"

Loki sweatdropped as some people stared at us.

"What you mean 'You knew it'?"

"Well, I dreamed about that once. We were all in a very beautiful castle and I sitting with your older-self and you told me all about it. You were a trickster God or something. But I thought it was just a dream." I explained, sticking out my tongue. 

"Oh, my... so y-you really are Sygin..." Loki stuttered, his eyes widened with shock.

"Who?" I asked, turning my head slightly to the right, letting it almost touch my shoulder.

"It's all in the book... you're Sygin, my future wife." he said more secure that time. His expression was a happy one, and I had no idea why.

"Ah, yes. I'm Sygin, you're future wife." I said, laughing for a second. Then I stopped. Sygin? Loki's wife... "I AM YOUR WHAT?!?!"

to be continued...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

One more Matantei Loki Ragnarok fic by me! ^^ Finally a more serious one!

This one is a little bit different from my last one as you can see. XP This one is going to be a little bit longer (about 3 or 4 chapters). The idea for this story came when I was searching about the Norse mythology and found out more about Loki. I had no idea how much of an important character he was! Really, I didn't know!

And since I'm loyal Mayura/Loki fan (not really... *waves a tiny Heimdall/Loki flag*) I decided to use my newly acquired inspiration and write a Mayura/Loki fic!!! ^_^ YAY!!!

This is a complete AU. I made up a few parts of the mythology to fit the story. Actually, I just added the sacred book thing. Why? Because I like sacred books... and because Loki had to find out somehow about a future wife. XD muahahahaha! I'm so evil I even change mythology! Well, Kinoshita Sakura also changed a few things herself. Why couldn't I? -.-; - I'm feeling guilty, that's why I'm making up excuses. 

And sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. It's almost midnight and I don't feel well. -.- Must...sleep...

Now... review! Onegai? I need to know what you think, so I can write more or just quit. XP 


	2. II

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Loki-kun was delusional or something. About everything, actually. About him being a God, about a weird book, about everything. 

As I complained, though, there was this very tiny, low, microscopic voice inside my head cheering. I was Loki's wife, yay! But I wouldn't allow myself to be happy. I had no right to be happy. So I shook my head quickly and sat back on the bench. I sighed and looked at Loki, with a calm expression.

"I'm not your wife!!" I shouted all of a sudden. "Ok. I'm calm now. Please, explain." I finished, taking a deep breath and acting more seriously.

"I already did. And the point is not that. This cannot be changed, if it's really true." Loki said. "If you're destined to be my wife... we'll have to deal with that. But... I'd never think you hated my that much." Loki made one of his 'look I'm cute' faces, and I knew he was doing that on purpose. But how could I resist?

"Neee, Loki-kun!!" I said, shaking my arms around quickly. "That's not what I meant! I like you very much! But I'm not sure if I would be able to be your... you know... _wife_."

"Not now, but perhaps in the future you will be." he grinned and got up. "Let's go." Loki started walking down the street as if nothing had happened! 

"What do you me 'Let's go'?!?! You act as if everything was alright!" I shook my hands on the air nervously. Loki kept walking as if he hadn't even heard what I said. 

I sighed and started walking too. Not much time later we were already arriving Loki's mansion. By that point I was thinking better about the whole wife thing. Maybe it wasn't such as a bad idea as I thought.

I liked Loki very much. No... I _loved_ him so much! Why not? If he wasn't against having me as a wife maybe I could make him see how wonderful and pretty I was. 

Loki opened the mansion's gate and stepped aside to let me in too. 

"Loki-kun... I was thinking... maybe we could try this." I said, not thinking much before speaking.

"Really?" his eyes widened, almost in shock.

"Yeah. Let's go on a date. What do you think?" I suggested. Oh, a date! What a _great_ idea I had. More chances of being embarrassed and blush like crazy. Oh, let me just remind you that Loki had this the looks of a 9 year old kid. But I, for some reason, was hoping he said yes.

"I like the idea. Let's go watch a movie tomorrow, and then we can go shopping... and stuff." Loki said, grinning.

"Wow, Loki-kun. 'Never thought you'd be the one giving ideas of how spending the day." I commented, sweatdropping.

"I have experience with this things."

"Oh, it's true! I forgot you were actually older." I said, sticking out my tongue. "You must have gone out with many women..." I was saying that expecting a 'yes', but deep inside I was feeling even kind of jealous and hoping for a 'no'.

"Not really." YESSSS!!! "We usually only had sex." NOOO!!!!

"Loki!!!" I shouted, poking his face. "You pervert!"

* * *

It was 5 PM, yet I was already picking my clothes. After many combinations (23, to be precise) I found the perfect one: a long blue skirt, blue shoes, a white short sleeved shirt and a blue pullover. I let my hair down as usual. 

Papa knocked once on the door and walked in, even before I could answer. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. 

"Why wasting your good looks with that boy on the front door?" Papa asked.

"You just don't like him because he is from the Enjaku Detective Agency." I said.

"What? No... he's a lot older than that brat." 

"What?!" I ran to the front and opened it with all my strength. I looked down but... just legs. Then I looked up and... there was an older looking someone right over there. He waved. No, that couldn't be Loki-kun. His hair was darker, and he was older. "Loki... how?"

"I broke the spell." he said. His voice was so much different! It looked nothing like his regular one.

"Wait... why didn't you break the spell before, then?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows. 

"I didn't feel like it. Now, let's go." he gave me his hand, but I didn't take it. "Let's go, Yamato Nadesico."

'Loki' quickly covered his mouth.

"KAITOU-SAN?!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing dressed up as Loki?"

"DAMN!!!!" I heard a female voice curse. From the bushes emerged Freya, wearing a long pink wig. "Onii-sama!! You ruined everything! And I worked so hard to master the spell to change my face to look like hers and... YOU DO THAT!! BAKAAA!!!" she yelled, hitting him with the first rock she found. 

"Ouch!!" Freyr complained. 

"I never thought you'd so such a thing, Freya." the real Loki said, walking toward us. 

"I-It wasn't me!!" Freya protested, turning back into Reiya. Loki sweatdropped.

"Yeah, sure it was not." Loki rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Mayura?"

Loki stepped beside me and Freyr just kept staring at us. He blinked a few times, trying to understand the situation. He pointed to me and then to Loki.

"Yamato Nadesico is going out with Loki_nanoda_?" he asked. I nodded. Freyr burst into tears. "You can't_noda_!!!" Freyr grabbed my legs. I sweatdropped and tried to make him let go.

"Kaitou-san... er... Kaitou-san... let go, please." Loki grinned.

"She's my future wife, you know?" Loki whispered into Freyr's ears. He jumped quickly.

"Noooo!!! Yamato Nadesico can't_noda_!!! But I'll fight for Yamato Nadesico!!" Freyr raised his fist into the air and called for his faithful pig, and they left.

"You have a flying pig and can't call her by her name..." 

"I, on the other hand, am I lot prettier than she is. I have bigger breasts!" Freya comment. Loki rolled his eyes.

"You slept with 4 dwarves to get a necklace. And you slept with all the other Gods too." I pointed out, wicking.

"That's mythology, you pink haired bitch!!" Freya shouted.

I just looked at Loki with the corner of my eye and we left without another word. Freya was too busy complaining to notice anyway.

* * *

The first thing Loki and I did was expected. We walked down the streets looking to opposite directions until we got to the shopping mall. There we went shopping, of course.

"Where you want to go first?" Loki asked, not speaking very loud.

"Well..." I looked around me, until I found a store that called my attention. "ALIEN PLUSH!! AND LOOK, A KAPPA PLUSH TOO!!"

I ran toward the store, Loki running right behind me. I entered and started picking different kinds of 'plushies'. 

"Alien, kappa, vampire, chupacabra... yeah, I've got all of them." I said, smiling.

"They're 3000¥ ($30.00) each, Mayura." Loki pointed to the price tag. My eyes filled with tears. Loki rolled his eyes and got the 'plushies' and went with me to pay.

"Arigato, Loki-kun!!" I said, whipping my tears.

The rest of our date was fine. We shopped some more... Loki spend some more money... we had dinner at Burger King... and then we went to the movies.

We decided to watch Matrix Reloaded, since we could watch that or Peter Pan 2. When we I asked for two tickets to Matrix the woman saw Loki and shook her head.

"Why don't you watch Peter Pan 2 with your little brother? He'll like more. Besides..." she lowered the tone of her voice. "There are some pretty explicit sex scenes on this movie."

"Oh no, he's not my brother. He'll be fine." I said.

"Oh, but his parents won't like. What kind of babysitter takes a little boy to the movies, anyway?" 

"I'm not babysitting him..." 

"We're out on a date." Loki waving cheerfully to the woman. She gave me a disgusted look as if she 'Pedophile!' and handed over the tickets.

"Just, please, don't _make out_ in the middle of the movie." she said.

"Good idea, miss!! Domo!!" Loki said, grinning.

I sweatdropped and patted Loki on the back.

"Sometimes you surprise me, Loki-kun..." I said.

The beginning of the movie was fine. We ate pop corn and watched happily. I jumped slightly when Neo and Trinity started doing things in a very explicit way, but that was ok. It was not like if I care or anything. It was not like I wanted to have someone I loved that much.

Indeed. I was still a pure Japanese girl with pure thoughts and a very, very pure mind. It would never cross my mind the thought of something like: Oh-my-God! I need a boyfriend so we can kiss and love each other. And if it's Loki, even better!

No,no! That would never... cross... my... mind. Wait... did it just cross my mind? 

I stared at Loki. He was hardly pain any attention to the movie. He was eating pop corn and staring at random this, but none of those 'random things' was the movie.

I felt so happy there, beside him. I could almost feel the happiness flowing inside my body. He was so cute and nice. I wanted to be with him forever.

"Loki-kun... do you think this movie is boring?" I asked, shyly. He sighed.

"Kinda pornographic, don't you think?" he said, shuddering. I laughed. "Let's go home..." Loki got up.

I don't know why. I think it was reflex or something. But I grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him back to his seat. He stared at me, puzzled.

"No... let's stay here. Because here..." I looked down to my lap and smile. "Here I can be alone with you... Loki-kun." I blushed. "I don't care which is your appearance. If it's of a 9 year old of a 20 year old... I... just want to be with you."

Loki's first expression was of pure surprise. But then he smiled and held my left hand with both his hands and brought it closer to his face.

"That's why I like you so much Mayura-chan" he said, smiling. "Because your love for me is so pure. You don't care that I'm a God banished to Earth, or if I might cause the destruction of the world. You just... stay here with me. That's why I love you so very much." Loki kissed my hands gently. 

All I could do was blush.

I felt so happy that moment. I had no idea how much trouble that relationship would cause. Especially because the Gods already knew that Loki had found out who I was. And they couldn't let him get his mightiest weapon for the Ragnarok: love.

to be continue...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Second chapter, finished. ^^; Well, this was a good weird chapter. Thank you for the reviews! ^^ I like reviews, I write faster with them because I feel as if people were actually waiting to read more.

Review and tell me what you think, ok? I'll be waiting... 

Just one more thing: did Freyr copy Ryuchi from Gravitation with the _Na No Da_ thing or something? O.o; Tehehe... I think it's very cute anyway. XP *waves a "Kaitou-san/Yamato Nadesico" flag too* 

I support too many couples... ~.~;


	3. III

Knowing that Loki cared for me almost as much as I cared for him made me feel a lot better. That horrible feeling I had when I was around him vanished and all I could feel was pure and simple happiness.

Loki was walking me home when we passed by his house. I stopped walking and gave a good look at the house. Loki stopped as well and asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing wrong..." I almost whispered, opening the gate and walking in. Something was wrong _there_, someone was calling me.

"Mayura-chan..." Loki called, following me.

I stopped in front of one of the many trees of Loki's mansion and watched it, amazed. Something there was whispering orders in my ears. I opened my arms involuntarily, still looking directly to the tree. 

"Poor kitty..." I said. I wasn't sure why I was saying that. The words just came to my mouth.

"Mayura..." Loki looked at me suspiciously, as if he check if I wasn't possessed by something. He didn't do anything, so I guess there was nothing possessing me. Loki looked rolled his eyes as if he knew what was coming: a mysterious moment. "Kitty? Which kitty?" he asked in monotone.

"That one..." I answered, closing my eyes. Suddenly a kitty started levitating toward me. When it was in a safe altitude I grabbed it and smiled. "There, there, kitty, now you're safe!" I put the kitty on the ground and turned to Loki. "Ok, now I can go home."

"Mayura... how did you... do that?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows. 

"Do what?" I asked, confused. I could barely remember what had just happened.

"The kitty. How did you make it float?" Loki insisted in a suspicious tone.

"Actually I am not very sure, Loki-kun..." I answered, crossing my arms and looking up to the sky. Loki sighed loudly and grabbed my hand.

"You're staying here tonight." he said, dragging me into the mansion.

Why was him forcing me to stay there? A tiny voice inside my head told me to go away, he couldn't control me. Just because I was his future wife? I pulled my hand.

"Why? Just because you want me to?" I asked aggressively. Loki opened his hand and his staff appeared in a second. He pointed it to me and I felt dizzy. Everything went black very fast and I fainted. 

* * * 

[Loki's POV]

I put Mayura in my bed. She had used all her power to "save" that kitty, she had no control upon it. She didn't have control of her own body at all. It's hard to see someone you love suffer, and it's even more painful when you know it's because of you. 

Yamino walked into the room and looked at me with a worried expression. "Loki-sama... what happened?" he asked.

"I think Odin found out about Mayura." I answered, closing my eyes. "And I think he 'awakened' her hidden power. She always had one, of course, but she wasn't able to use it."

"That can't be good for her, Loki-sama. Mayura-san has no idea how to use energy. Besides..." Yamino laughed a bit. "She already wastes her human energy with mysteries instead of studying. Do you think she can control any other kind of energy?"

I watched as she slept peacefully. Using my magic I created a thin barrier so Odin would have some trouble to getting into her body, if he ever tried again. He could still take over her body, or anyone else's. But then I could at least notice and fight against his power.

"Loki-sama..." Yamino called, and I returned to the 'real' world. "I'll call you when Mayura wake up." he said.

"Don't worry, Yamino-kun, I'll stay here." I smiled and closed my eyes again. I heard the door open and close.

I waited hours and hours but Mayura wouldn't wake up. I started wondering if I had used too much energy on her.

When it was almost 8AM, and Yamino brought me some tea, Mayura moved a little. I got up quickly and sat on the bed beside her. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to me.

"Loki-kun?" she asked. "What happened?"

"You used your energy to make a kitty float and fainted." 

"Oh, right! I almost forgot." Mayura smiled and sat up. She opened her mouth to speak but then noticed the look on my face. If there's something I can't do is hide my emotions. I could hide them a little and some people wouldn't notice, but Mayura always knows what I'm feeling. And too bad she was the one I was trying to hide my worries from. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No... not really." I said, averting her gaze. 

"It's because of last night. I'm not supposed to make a kitty float, am I?" she asked, with a smile on her face. How could she always be so happy about everything? Couldn´t she see how bad that was?

"Mayura... you don´t understand."

"What is there to undestand?" Mayura blinked a few times and rolled her eyes. "I can´t think of anything."

"You've found out you're my future wife, that must have waken your powers. But you have no idea how to control them, and so you use them with no control at all. You might waste all your energy meaninglessly, which might cause you to colapse and, well, die." Mayura's eyes widened for an instant and then she just sighed. 

"Teach my how to control this strenght, then, Loki-kun." she said.

"It's not that simple. You have to learn how concentrate 10% of your energy on your hands first and then-" I stopped speaking and noticed Mayura was making a circle with her hands. She directed it toward the open window and stared directly to the circle. "Mayura... what are you..."

A small amout of energy gathered in her hands forming a small ball of light pink energy. Mayura smiled proudly and released the energy through the window. I looked at her with a puzzled expression, raising one of my eyebrows.

"I saw that once on Dragon Ball Z." she explained, pointing to the window the esfere had just been fired through.

"Well... that makes things a lot easier." I said, sweatdropping. Mayura gave a little laugh.

Ecchan came into the room and flew toward me. Mayura followed Ecchan's moves with her eyes. 

"KAWAII!!! A MYSTERIOUS PINK SHIKIGAMI!!!" Mayura yelled, grabbing Ecchan by the "tail" and hugging him/her (???).

"You can see Punyan-san, Mayura-san?" asked Yamino quickly. 

"Now I think I can!!" she stared at Ecchan with a wide smile on her face. Yamino lowered until he was close to my ear and whispered:

"How did she know Punyan-san is a Shikigami?" he asked. 

I shuddered. Mayura was proving to be weirder than I thought - she was accepting the whole situation too easily. That's one of the reasons why I didn't tell her about Odin controling her, or about how the Gods were furious with me. I decided to wait, wait until she decide to question me about all that details. Just telling directly could've been too much for her head.

After Mayura left I headed down to the basement. The room was filled with jaki (dark energy). It was the only thing that could make me an adult again, besides going back to the world of Gods.

I had collected as much as possible to turn again into an adult after the last time, which was actually an accident. I had collected enough for 9 or 10 hours, not much. And I wanted to use it in a special ocasion. I had no idea when that special ocasion would be, but I knew with who it would be: with Mayura. 

But nothing perverted. I thought about another "date". This time something serious, though. We could walk hand in hand and people wouldn't think she was my older sister. 

That could also bring many more problems. Odin knew I had told her, but he wasn't completely sure whether she had believed or not. And that would be enough evidence she had. What Odin'd do then was still unknown to me. He would try interfering for sure. Why I had no idea. He could dislike (most likely hate) me but Mayura didn't have anything to do with that.

He could think she was a weak spot or something, but why would he attack me himself? He had only sent other gods to attack me until then.

I had too many doubts to risk anything. First I needed answers.

* * *

[Mayura's POV]

Loki-kun decided I should train with him every day after school. I was a bit disappointed I had to train that powers. I didn't really think I was going to use them.

But I couldn't decline, for Loki-kun seemed to be very worried about that. And so I went to the agency that afternoon. Loki was already sitting on the front door 

"Konnichiwa, Loki-kun!!" I sat beside him and hug him by the neck.

"Konnichiwa..." he greeted softly. _Too _softly.

We both got up and Loki started his lecture. He took his weird named magic staff and pointed it to many targets he had prepared earlier. 

"What I know so far about your magic is that you can control you Chakra. You can concentrate this energy and: a) attack b) protect yourself c)encrease your physical streght."

"Like flying and lifting caaars!!" I said excitedly, pretending to lift a car with my right hand.

"No. Like jumping higher and lifting rock." Loki explained, harshly. "What you have to learn is only how to concentrate your energy, and then you can just create your techniques if you want." Loki looked at me waiting for my reaction.

I pulled up my sleeves and grinned. "Let's train!"

We trained until 8PM, when Yamino finished cooking dinner for us. By then I could already fire 20cm chakra balls and concentrate energy in any part of my body, but I still couldn`t use it. 

We sat by the table and I started eating right away. Loki-kun was sooo weird! He was very quiet and thoughtful. And he was also mean to me during "class". As if he wanted me to be perfect at controling chakra. But couldn't! I had horrible grades at school and I went there everyday. Why would I be good at something I had never heard about before the last 24 hours?

"You made a lot of progress today, Mayura-chan." Loki said all of a sudden, getting his chopsticks.

"You really think so, Loki-kun?!" I asked, with my mouth full of ramen. 

"Mm-mm..." he nodded, with a weak smile.

"Loki-kun~" my eyes filled with tears and Loki stared at me surprised. He was about to ask me what was wrong when I got up from my seat and jumped on top of him, pushing his chair backwards and throwing both of us on the ground. Yamino and the PinkThing-san sweatdropped. "YOU DON'T THINK I'M STUPID!!!" I crying happily, hugging him.

"M-Mayura!!" Loki flushed and, at the same time, looked annoyed. How could he mix emotions so easily? Weeeird... 

After that I can only remember I was speaking very fast about how happy I was. I can't remember what I said, but I can remember Loki's expression very well. How can that be? Well, he was smiling and watching me, without making a sound. He was just watching me. When I finished he smiled. But not the weak smile of before, a smile of determination to do something.

I went home at 9PM, feeling glad to know Loki-kun didn't think I was stupid or anything. He was even proud of me! That made me even happier. 

From his room Loki watched me walk down the street. I wasn't very sure why, but I had the feeling he was hiding something from me. If it was something good, bad or both I wasn't sure. But I had a bad feeling about it.

tbc...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Chapter 3 is finally here, it's short... but it's here. ^^ Sorry for taking so long, but I just got my new computer and I was working on it all these days. ^^;

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been recieving. They cheered me up even when I was feeling very unhappy. XD Arigato!!!! XDDD

Ah! There's one little detail I didn't explain very well: when this fanfic takes place. On episode 13, if Mayura had been a LITTLE bit smarter and asked Loki and Yamino if they knew the guy she'd bumped on that day. Because she DID notice something weird when Loki spoke about him. ^^Sorry for not explaining before.

Oooh, and about the 'Mayura-CHAN'... well, I think in the manga Loki calls her that sometimes. . I dunnoooo... It's been such a long time since I last read my MaLoki mangá... *gets her manga and starts re-reading*

Review and let me know what you think of this chapter!!!

**I COULDN'T USE MY 'SPELL CHECKER' ON THIS CHAPTER, SO THERE MAY BE A FEW SPELLING MISTAKES! XP**


	4. IV

When I arrived at Loki's mansion the next day after school the door was open. I walked in and called Loki's name as loud as I could, but no one answered. I walked up the stairs and went toward Loki's room. When my hand touched the doorknob I felt a little dizzy and had to hold myself to the doorknob to stop myself from falling. I had a bad feeling.

I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door making almost no noise. I jumped slightly when Pink-Thing-san flew right in front of me and then went toward Loki's tall chair. My eyes widened when I looked at who was sitting on that chair.

Plain red velvet clothes and light brown hair, and beautiful eyes I had no idea whether were dark green or light brown with a touch of green. The most handsome face I had ever seem and- HEY! OF COURSE IT'S OLDER LOKI-KUN! WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?

"Loki-kun!!!" I smiled happily and ran toward him. Loki got up and I hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "You look so good!"

"I thought you weren't going to recognize me!" He said in playful tone.

"But I did." I said, letting go of him. "How did you turn back your appearance?"

"I just used some jaki. It's temporary, so I guess we should enjoy it." Loki smiled. But his smile was very different from when he was in his younger body. I could almost call it a wicked smile, or even naughty. I raised one of my eyebrows and pushed him away from me.

"You _perverted_ trickster God!!!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him. Loki sweatdropped.

"You're the one who was malicious here! I didn't mean anything like what you thought."

"Oh...right." 

We decided to go walk around, don't do anything in special. Just spend some time together. And I wanted to show him around too. It's not everyday that I can walk with such a gorgeous guy hugging me. He was definetely a God, in a holy way and in a "appearance way".

I thought I would have to speak very loud my name and Loki's, or just laugh really loud so people would look. But I didn't have to. From the moment we stepped outsite the mansion everyone was already staring. Other school girls whispered to each other as we passed. Some other followed us, but Loki always ignored them. He was speaking all the time to me, looking to me, just to me. 

We walked for some time and then we went to the first café we found. I was eating a piece of strawberry cake and Loki was only drinking tea. I didn't know someone could look so good drinking something. I ate a big piece of the cake and laughed telling Loki something funny Papa had done.

"Then he was running and hitting the boys with his broom and-" Loki moved toward me, until his face was inches from mine. He touched my cheek the back of his hand.

"Your mouth is dirty." Loki explained, whipping some of the white cream with his hand and then licked it off. "It tastes really good."

"Y-You should get one for you too... or if you think it's too much, we can share mine." I blushed, looking down to my lap. 

"No... it only tastes good because it was on your cheek." Loki gave another one of his wicked smiles and I blushed even more. He was moving slowly toward me again when I heard some whispering.

"How can that girl be with such a cute guy?!"

"Oh my God! And she ate all that cake! Her face was all dirty! Such a fat pig."

"She doesn't deserve him. She has no class!"

"Wow! He's handsome but... he has a bad taste on women."

I got up quickly and left the café. They were right, I wasn't good enough for him. Loki's a God with a great appearance and a perfect personality. So perfect it's full of perfect-inperfections, if that's possible. And I was in love with him, but he shouldn't be with someone like me.

Loki walked through the door seconds after me. I couldn't stare him. I only deserved to look at his feet. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. It was obvious he already knew what was wrong! He wasn't deaft afterall!

"Nothing is wrong, I just realized something." I explained.

"You care for what people think? They're probably just jealous." Loki laughed, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Let's go."

"It's not because of them Loki-kun... I know they might be just jealous but I really don't deserve to be with someone like you." I said, lifting my head to face him. "You're perfect. And you're a God. It doesn't matter if it's written in some sacred book that we're husband and wife... and it doesn't matter I have 'powers'. I'm not good enough for you!"

"I agree!!!!" shouted a feminine voice. I turned around and I wasn't surprised to see Freya placing a hand on my shoulder, pushing Loki's off. "Mayura, dear, you have PINK hair. You only wear a school uniform, everyday... you're not good for Loki."

"Now just because you said that I won't run away crying..." I said.

"No,no,no! Go ahead!" she let go of my shoulder. "Run! You look be-au-ti-ful when you leave a place. Even more when you run really fast!" Freya clapped her hands. "So? Run! Go! Shoo! Go!"

I looked at Loki-kun and smiled. I wouldn't run, Freya wanted me to run. So I'd leave in a gracious way.

"I'm not feeling very well, Loki-kun... I think I should just go home." I said, crossing the street quickly and walking to a random direction.

For how long I walked I'm still not sure. But the sun was already setting. And I didn't think of anything in special. I didn't think about Loki-kun, or about me. Saying over and over in my head how much Loki-kun didn't need me would be like BEGING for him show up again and declare his undying love for me.

But that was not what I wanted, so I just forgot about the whole thing and kept walking.

"Ohhh... it's already that late?" I thought. Wondering where I was. Right in front of me was Midorigaoka Park and that meant I was very, very far from home. "Great..." I muttered, giving a loud sigh. "How do I get home now? I know I'm far but... I don't walk around here often... nooo~..."

"Need some help?"

Even when I don't beg him to show up? Damn.

"Loki." I said, looking to the opositte direction from where he was standing.

"Why are you making so much drama? Because this is drama, you know." Loki stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not that, Loki-kun! I really think I'm not good for you, and I know I can't change! Even if I try my best." I looked down to my feet. "Maybe you should ask Freya to be your wife, you know. She's much better than I am."

"Freya? Do you hate me that much, Mayura?" he asked. I laughed loudly.

"Sorry." I said, covering my mouth with my hand, embarassed.

"You look really cute when you laugh..." he whispered, right next to my ear. When he approached me I'm not sure.

"What are you saying?!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"When people look at you they see you're not perfect. You're a mystery freak, you hang around a detective agency, you're not the cleverest girl ever, you're always so full of energy that it's almost annoying... you're full of inperfections." Loki touched my face with his warm and soft hand. "But all these little things amuse me and show me how much I've changed, they show me exactly what I wasn't until I met you: happy. You brought me happiness, Mayura. You're perfect to me." Loki lowered his head until his lips were almost touching mine. I blushed but didn't pull back. "I lo-" A sudden burst of light blinded me. I screamed, trying to hold myself to something... useless. I fell on the ground.

When I opened my eyes again Loki-kun was laying beside me, in his child body. I kneeled beside him and hugged him close to my chest. I thought it had something to do with the jaki and all but when I heard steps behind me I figured it wasn't exactly because of the jaki. I turned my head around and saw a beautiful woman. 

Her hair was longer than mine but it had the same color. Her dress had long sleeves that covered her whole hand. The front of the dress was plain white with little diamonds every where. When the dress reached the middle of her thigh it separated in two parts and when down until an inch before the ground. She smiled at me kindly.

"Listen to me, Mayura." she said, stepping closer. "Listen carefully, please. Do what you're told to and go with Loki. Stay beside him, always. Even when things go wrong."

"I would never leave Loki-kun if he was in trouble!" I protested.

"I know that, dear." she smiled kindly at me and gave a step backwards, and then another, and another, very slowly and gracefully. Every step she gave made her less and less visible to me. Soon I could hardly hear her voice. And then when I heard someone else aproaching she said in a last audible whisper. "Go with them, Mayura-chan..."

I turned around to face who was coming and found myself face to face with another beautiful lady. She had short really light blonde hair and charming baby blue eyes. She had no clothes, just a strong light that made it impossible to see her body. She stretched out her hand and smiled. 

"It is time. Let's go." 

I tried to concentrate energy in my hands... useless. I was under so much pressure!! Evil ladies coming to give me advice and then to take me somewhere? No way I was going!!! But then I remembered about the previous lady, the one I found the prettiest. She had told me to do what I was told to. Maybe...

I got up, Loki in my arms. 'How can you call yourself a God and just faint like that, Loki-kun? Leaving me here with a shining lady', I thought, but quickly turned back my attention to the woman.

"Let's go, then." I said determined, grabbing her hand. 

The light around her body intensified and surrounded us both. My feet lifted from the ground and I felt very empty inside. Before I could even think of how weird was the feeling of beeing teleported or something, my feet thouched the ground and I opened my eyes.

We were in such a beautiful place! It was just like an old greek city. Everything was built with white rocks, or whatever that was. Everyone looked peaceful and happy with their pretty white clothes. The sun shined above us in a clear blue sky. There wasn't even a single cloud. 

The lady that brought me to that place was right in front of me. Her hair was tied in a bun and her clothes were just as white as everyone else's. She smiled just like before.

"M-Mystery..." I stuttered, putting on my 'Mystery Glasses'. The woman laughed and I took of my glasses quickly, flushing slightly. But I quickly asked something that was bothering. "Er... I'm sorry but... where are we? And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not saying anything." she covered her mouth with her delicate hand and closed her eyes, something like a japanese girl from the nineteenth century. But quickly she turned again to a more formal posture and cleared her throat.

"I'm Frigg, welcome to the World of the Gods."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Little "cliffies" are fun, aren't they? Well, this is not exactly one but... whatever. XP 

Just two or three chapters to go, so get ready for some very dramatic stuff soon. ^^ And sorry if there are many spelling/grammas mistakes. This is also un-spellchecked. -.- 

Anyway...

Thanks for reading the 4th chapter! Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
